


The Pet Store

by boyninja12



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anus, Gay, Human, Hypnotism, M/M, Oral, Vampires, Yaoi, balls, blowjob, cock - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: A young man goes to look for a very special pet, and he finds an unusual breed. What happens next, is surprising.Roleplay done by me and someone on Discord.Translations:prietenul meu = My frienddragostea mea = My lovedracu' = Fuckdracu da, dragostea mea = Oh fuck, my love
Kudos: 14





	The Pet Store

Andrew was super excited as he made his way down the street. Why was he excited? Because he'd finally saved up enough money to buy himself a pet at the local pet store! Oh, he couldn't wait to show off his new pet to everyone once he got it? As he went into the store, and waved to the cashier, he thought to himself: just what was he gonna get? There were all kinds of animals. 

Dogs, cats, rabbits, even some reptiles. But it needed something special, something that he could just show off. He kept walking around, until he spotted something that piqued his interest: a mostly white rabbit, with black patches on its fur, and... red eyes, for some reason? Oh, whatever, Andrew assumed this was just a rare species. He took the caged rabbit, went up to the cashier, and inquired about the price. The price was very cheap, but there was just something odd about the rabbit. He didn't look like the others in here.

Maybe he was a special breed after all. But maybe... this would be good to show off. Andrew came back into the house, with the cage and an owner's manual. After he got inside, he set the cage down near his desk. The first few days were... unassuming. Andrew took care of the pet like the manual said, even letting the rabbit out on occasion. He also took some pictures of the rabbit, and shared them around on social media. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary thus far. 

However, it wasn't when he went to grab some fruit for a fruit salad, only to see that one of the apples had been drained completely dry of juice, did he begin to suspect that something wasn't quite right. That was impossible... How could it just drain like that? Did the rabbit do it? Hmm... maybe he should try to test this out.

There's something very suspicious about this rabbit he's purchased. He went off to the grocery store, and came back with some more fruits and vegetables, mainly tomatoes. He wanted to know for sure if the rabbit really was responsible for this. So, by the next day, when he checked the fridge... one of the tomatoes had indeed been drained. And then, he went to check on the bunny. Somehow, it was still in its cage, but the red on its mouth suggested that the rabbit really was the cause. 

How... How was this possible? There was no way a creature could just... drain fruits and vegetables. It only seemed to go after the juice, not anything else. And yet, here he was in the cage like nothing happened. Something was definitely wrong. This couldn't be an ordinary rabbit that Andrew got.

He tried to look on the internet for help, asking: "My pet rabbit keeps draining the juice from my fruits, but he never seems to go outside his cage. What's going on here, and what do I do?" The responses he got were... varied, to say the least. Mostly, they didn't know what he was talking about or the rabbit somehow found a way to escape. But there was one thart was... interesting. 

"Draining juice? That almost sounds like a vampire tbh." Andrew responded to the user, "A vampire? Are you saying my pet rabbit could be a vampire?" That... That sounded ridiculous, but... it did seem to hold some truth. "Well, you said it drained the juices of fruits and veggies, right? And it made it back like nothing happened? Sounds like a vampire to me. I dunno. Just throwing stuff out there. :/"

But... what if they were right? In fact, did this breed even exist? This rabbit looked unnatural as well. Andrew typed, "Honestly... you may be right. But what does that mean for me?" "Well... maybe you should keep a close eye on it. If it is a vampire of whatever, it cold have some abilities like one. If it drains things... that doesn't sound like a normal rabbit." At that, Andrew thanked the user, closed his laptop... and looked at the cage.

The cage door was open and the rabbit was gone. When did he have time to get out?! Furthermore, the door was locked, and needed a key to open... How did he get out without the key!? Oh, no... He dashed over to the fridge, quickly checking on the vegetables. Oh God, please don't be there and doing what he thinks its doing...! Andrew opened the fridge to see if the vampire rabbit was inside.

And sure enough, it was draining more fruits and vegetables, and that's when he sees it. The rabbit's ears were like bat wings and he had actual fangs. Holy shit, that commenter was right! It was a vampire! A vampire rabbit! Oh God, what was he supposed to do now?! Should he let the rabbit go? Try to stop the rabbit? The risk was way too high! But then again... it was still a rabbit. It's not like it seeks blood. 

The rabbit drains some more and stops, looking at Andrew and realizes he was caught. Andrew, unsure of what to do, slowly closed the door, then began to back away slowly. Okay, don't panic and calm down. What can he do in this situation? Maybe the rabbit will just... do his thing, and then go back into the cage. However, when he went into his bedroom to lay down for the evening, he suddenly heard something. What was that? Andrew hopes that the rabbit wasn't doing anything too bad. Or maybe... something else.

He looked around, but saw nothing. He figured it must've been nothing too bad... but then he heard a voice that was clearly not his own, and felt paws upon his shoulders. "Hello there." Said a voice, and it was some accent... Wait, who said that and... No. Andrew turned his head to look, and there was the rabbit, fangs visible, and juice of various types leaking out of his mouth. How did... when did he...? He can also talk?! "I'm sorry you had to see me... do that. But don't vorry... I'm a vegan." The rabbit said and whispers in Andrew's ear. "I am Bunnicula. Thank you for taking me. I vas quite lonely." Andrew was so confused, "H-How... why... what...?" "I've lived for a long time. And I get very lonely. However... I think you deserve to be rewarded for taking me in, vouldn't you say?" Bunnicula says and chuckles.

This was all just too much to take in... He had a legit vampire rabbit. Sure. Okay. Andrew stammered, "W-What r-reward are you t-t-talking about?" Bunnicula was now in front of Andrew and smiles. "This~" He presses his lips against the males and starts kissing him. "Mmh~" Andrew blushed hard, "MMh?!" W-Wait, no! What was this? He... This wasn't right! He wasn't gay! The vampire rabbit stares at Andrew, he looked so happy. 

And his eyes started to glow a little. "Mmhh... mm~" Andrew tried to look away from the glowing eyes. He'd seen vampires hypnotise people before in movies and such... It wouldn't work on him, though! He'd just have to concentrate on something else... "Mmhh... mh, hm...~" Andrew's eyes darted around, when suddenly, Bunnicula went deeper, and his eyes went right up to his, forcing eye contact.

Bunnicula just stares at Andrew, using his tongue to kiss him more. The glow of his eyes were so soft and gentle. And also... kind of pretty~ Andrew just stared at Bunnicula's eyes, as his eyelids started to lower. These eyes, they were... so... so beautiful~ "Mmnh, mmh... mmmmmm~" The rabbit cups Andrew's cheek and stares at him with love and lust. Calming him down and reassures him that he won't hurt his new owner. Andrew stared back with an equal amount of lust; he... he was wrong. This felt nice~ Bunnicula pulls back for air and smiles. "Relax... I vill not hurt you, prietenul meu~ I vant your love...~" He says and the glowing in his eyes ceased now that Andrew was under his control. Andrew smiled as a bulge in his pants became noticeable, "I... I wanna love you, Bunnicula~"

Bunnicula chuckles at that and notices the bulge. "Good... remove your clothes, please. I vish to see your naked body~" Andrew began to do just that, removing his clothes until he was down to his stripy socks, striped black and white. His cock and balls were finally revealed; they were just the right size to him. As Bunnicula stared at Andrew's naked form... he was perfect~ His own cock and balls were shown off.

"Mmhf... y-yes... I-I vant it..." Everything about Andrew was right for him. Andrew went over to Bunnicula, and aimed his cock at the vampire's mouth, "Mmmh, s-suck it...~" The vampire rabbit shudders and does as he's told, opening his mouth and taking the head of Andrew's cock inside, making sure his fangs don't hurt him. "Mmhhg... mmh...~" Andrew groaned, "Ooohh~ Ahhh, B-Bunni... cula...~ Your mouth...!~" His whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire. But... in a good way~

"Mmmhhg, slurp, slurp...~" Bunnicula began bobbing his head, tasting and sucking the male's shaft, his eyes half lidded in pleasure as he focused on pleasing his new mate. "Mmmhhf~" Andrew rested a hand on Bunnicula's head and groaned, "Aaahhh!~ H-Holy fuck... You're so good at this!~" The rabbit blushes and stares at Andrew. He's probably had experience, he did say he lived longer. "Mmmhhf~" This went on for a while, until suddenly, Andrew got a jolt of something... primal within him, bursting out. 

He grabbed the bunny vampire's ears, and thrust into the rabbit's mouth, risks be damned, "AHHH!!~ I can't help it! Take my cock, you vampire bitch!!~" Bunnicula was taken by surprise and gurgled, his eyes widened in shock. "Hhhggh! Hhhghgnh!" What was happening?!

He was still under control, right? This was not what he expected at all! But... it was strangely kinky~ "Hhghgh...!~" Perhaps this loss of control was caused by the primal instincts within him. Whatever the case, Andrew clearly wasn't stopping anytime soon, "Aaghh!~ Fuckin' take it!~ God, you're the best!!~" Bunnicula's eyes rolled back slowly, feeling his throat being fucked and his body shudders again.

He was being treated like some improvised sex toy. And yet again... he loves it~ "Hhghhg, hghgh, hghghfh...!~" Andrew began to leak pre; no doubt he was gonna blow any time soon, "Aaghh!~ I... I-I'm gonna...!" The vampire rabbit could taste the pre leaking out and braces himself. Finally, the human male shot out his load down the rabbit's throat, "AAAAAHHHH!!!~ I'M CUMMING!!!~"

Bunnicula gurgles again, tasting the warm cum down his throat. "Mmmghghghhfh!!!~" Oh fuck, this is exactly what he needed...~ Soon, Andrew pulled away, staining the vampire's face, "Aahhhh, hhhh...!~" Just then, his eyes flashed purple for a moment, signalling to the rabbit that he was in control again. ...For the time being, that is. "Mmhgh... pfha... v-vell... ahh... I... I don't know vhat happened there, but... I'm not complaining." Bunnicula panted out as he regained control. He honestly didn't know where that came from.

"Hahh... ohh... my throat... I'm okay. Now then... how about ve try something else, hm?~" Andrew tilted his head, curious, "What do you have in mind?" Bunnicula turns around and shows off his ass. "How about here?~" Andrew's cock sprung erect once more as he saw the bunny's ass, "Oh, yes~"

How could he possibly refuse after seeing that? If the vampire rabbit's mouth felt good... imagine what his ass could feel like~ Andrew went over, and began to hotdog Bunnicula's ass, "Mmmf...~ Feels so plump and soft~" Bunnicula moans quietly, feeling Andrew's cock on his ass. "Mmmhf... go ahead...~" Andrew held onto Bunnicula's waist, and without any more thought, just thrust right in, "Aahhh!!~" The rabbit gave out a groan, feeling Andrew's cock finally inside of him. "Ooogh!~ Y-yes... so good... b-breed me... please...~"

The human male began to hump the rabbit, "Oooh, yeah...~ I love your bunny booty~" This was the best thing ever!~ Bunnicula closes his eyes and began to moan in pleasure. "Mmhhf... ahh...~ Y-yes, dragostea mea~ Your cock feels so excellent...~" He says and relaxes, letting Andrew do the work. Andrew didn't even understand these brief language changes, but to Hell with it!~

This felt too good for him to care about meaningless stuff like that! Whatever Bunnicula was saying, it will take getting used to. But later. Right now, this pleasure and the rabbit's ass felt Heavenly~ "Mmhhhf... ahh, ahh...~ Yes...~" Andrew groaned, "Aaghh!~ I... I-I can't help myself...! I wanna go rough!!~" It seemed as though his primal side emerged once more as he began to hump the bunny harder and faster. 

Bunnicula's eyes flew wide open and groans, feeling the roughness from Andrew once again. "Gaagh!~ Haghh... s-slow... mghgh! D-down...!~" This was like what happened before... What was happening? Still under the spell, Andrew slowed down just a little bit. He was still pretty fast, but not as fast as he was before, "Mmmh, f-fuck~ You... You're awesome!~"

Bunnicula started panting, noticing he slowed down a bit. "Mmhhg... I... I try... Ohhh... dracu'~" His own cock began to twitch in pleasure. Andrew tilted his head as he continued humping, "Huh? Mmf...~ W-What was that?" "I-it feels... good..." Bunnicula said quietly, gripping the sheets of the bed. Andrew asked, "Mmnh...~ Want me to go even faster?~" The vampire rabbit nods his head and moans quietly.

With that, Andrew increased his pace, going even faster on the vampire bunny, "Aahh!!~ F-Fuck yes, take it!~ You like this, huh?!~" Bunnicula's eyes began to roll back as he let out a loud moan. "Oooghhh!~ Oh, dracu da, dragostea mea!~" It sounded like he likes it, which was good enough for Andrew. Andrew continued to pound the vampire, feeling himself leak, "Aahhh!~ I-I'm gonna explode!!"

"Ggaghh... ahh... c-cum... i-in me...!~ Please...!~" Bunnicula begs, his breathing getting heavy and his tongue lolling out. Andrew didn't need to be told twice, and he buckled his hips, thrust as deep as he could, and shot his load inside the vampire rabbit, "AAAAAHH!!!~ TAKE MY CUM, BUNNICULA!!!~" The rabbit moans loudly, not even trying to keep himself quiet anymore as he feels Andrew's warm cum inside of him. 

"AAAHHH!!!~ YES, YES, YES!!~ C-CUM...!!~" Andrew panted as he soon pulled out, staining the rabbit's back and ass, "Aahhh, mmmf~ H-Holy shit...~" Bunnicula collapsed onto the bed and was catching his breath, feeling the cum staining his fur. "Hahh... ahh... c-cum... cum..." Andrew decided to lay down on the bed as well, next to Bunnicula, "Mmm... I can guess you enjoyed that~"

The vampire rabbit nods, some of Andrew's cum leaking out of his asshole. "Hahh... ahh..." Andrew blushed, "...Hm... guess I might've taken it a bit too far, huh?" Bunnicula began to say something quietly. "... ore..." Andrew looked at the bunny, "Huh?" Bunnicula reaches over and spreads his ass, more cum leaking out. "M-more..." 

Andrew was a bit stunned, "R-Really...? After all that?" Hearts appeared in the rabbit's eyes. "Please... it feels so good... I... I vill do anything..." It seemed like the roles were reversed, but right now, the vampire couldn't care less. This was the best fuck he's ever had since... ever! "I feel so empty..." Andrew thought about it for a while, then decided: "...Eh, what the Hell? I've got nothin' better to do, and besides... I could go for another couple rounds or so~" Bunnicula looked so happy and started to giggle. "Y-yes... please... Give me your vonderful cock...~"

Andrew smirked as his cock went erect again. "Oh, you can have it whenever you want, Bunnicula~" This bunny seemed like it was gonna be a handful from now on, but hey... He could go for another round or two... or three... or seven...~

[...]

"Aahaha!~ Y-yes...!~ More!~ I vant it!~" The vampire rabbit moans, riding on Andrew's cock. The room reeked of sex and piss, the sheets already covered in various fluids and the rabbit was eager for some more. How long did this go on? Neither knew or cared anymore. Bunnicula was in a state of pleasure, the hearts never leaving his eyes, moaning and acting like a bitch in heat. And Andrew kept going, always willing to go for another round and using the vampire rabbit. Bunnicula felt like he was at Heaven, his eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out, drooling and giggling like an idiot. "Eahahaha... ahah... c-cum... cum in me... cum inside this slutty rabbit!~ Fill me!!~"

It was like his mind was melting, just focused on sex. This might be not how he planned this... but this was much better~ Whether Andrew was free from his spell or not, also didn't matter, they loved each other and began taking turns. It seems he's found a new way to keep him energized from now on. Who needs fruits and veggies anyways? Dick and cum was much better~ And so, they went at it again and again. All you could hear was moaning inside the room.

\-- THE END --


End file.
